Distance
by Kitzakura
Summary: It was amazing, how much a relationship, a friendship, could change in just a few months. And, now, both of them are desperate to try and rebuild their close bond. Ian/Anthony, some Ian/Melanie and Kalel/Anthony (in future chapters).


The house was dark, and silent enough that even the light wisps of air through the vents could be heard without much effort. It was an odd moment of calm and serenity that used to very rarely occur when both boys were awake and watching TV. Had it not been for the soft glow of the TV, and the quiet movements and soft pants of the two boys on the couch, one would think that the house was vacant.

The light of the television washed over the darkened living room, across the walls and into the shadowed hallways. The same way it used to when they would relax on the couch and let loose after a long day of filming. When they would flip through random late night programs and infomercials and crack jokes at the littlest of things they saw. Sometimes they would have marathons of their favorite childhood shows and movies, or just play Xbox games, until they either started to doze off or started to feel obligated to quiet down to not wake up their short-tempered neighbors.

Even though not a full year had passed since then, those times still seemed so distant, so long ago, that he had almost completely forgotten what it used to be like. Watching the bluish glowing light inside the dark house created an almost dream-like atmosphere to him, bringing back some of those faint memories that took place in the same room. If he really listened closely, he could almost swear that echoes of relaxed conversation and cheerful bouts of laughter could be heard as well.

_How did it become like this...?_

He had been sitting on the couch, taking a break from hours of editing the weekly Smosh video that was due in just two days. Thinking that Ian was asleep, all the lights stayed off and the volume from the television was lowered to a low hum. But, it had turned out that his roommate was far from snoozing, as he appeared from the confines of his room, still fully dressed, and quietly joined him on the couch just as Anthony was beginning to nod off.

Before long, only after a few exchanged words and not-so-subtle touches, the darker haired brunette found himself lying across on the couch, with his roommate and business partner resting between his outstretched legs, his back leaning heavily against Anthony's chest. One of his arms wound around Ian's stomach, embracing him securely. His other hand had slipped down underneath Ian's jeans and underwear, and was gently massaging between the other boy's legs.

The shorter man let out another soft moan, his head tilting up against Anthony's shoulder as his lower half arched up into the touch. He felt Ian's cock twitch in his hand, warm pre-cum starting to seep out and slowly drip down his fingers. He hummed at the sensation and ground his hips up against Ian, his own dick growing hard. Even through two layers of denim, Ian's ass still felt warm, soft, and soo good.

Ian's right hand reached up and cupped the side of his neck while the other gripped Anthony's knee beside him. Their hips moved together, as Anthony grinded up against Ian and Ian rolled up into his hand. They continued this rhythm steadily, slowly, just allowing themselves to enjoy the moment of closeness.

The taller brunette sat up straighter, holding Ian tighter to his chest. Shivers danced down his spine as Ian's lips caressed a sensitive spot just below his jaw, which the lighter brunette had just discovered the other night, and he rubbed harder against Ian's ass. A wave of inexplicable desire and adrenaline surged through his nerves; his grip firmed up around Ian's dick and he started pumping it properly, enjoying the pleased moans and soft pants coming from the lighter brunette. He hissed as Ian's mouth bit down aggressively, where his pulse throbbed hard and fast and sent more blood down to his growing hard on. In response, his arm unwound from around Ian's stomach and slipped under his shirt, fingertips caressing his chest and abs and toying with his nipples mercilessly.

Ian groaned against his neck, spreading his legs a bit more.

"Ant…," he grunted.

Surprised, the dark eyes cracked open slightly, and he swore that he had felt his heartbeat stutter for a moment amongst the continuous throbs. It had been quite a while since Ian had called him by his nickname. Long before this entire disaster, this entire…_thing_ between them had even started…

He nudged his rough, stubbled cheek to Ian's. Without missing a beat, Ian turned his head and seamlessly pressed their lips together. As they kissed Anthony let his mind wander, his hand idly playing with the head of the other's dick, the pad of his thumb rubbing the slit and spreading the slippery fluid over and around the swollen bulb. Ian hummed contentedly into his mouth.

Impatience washed over him suddenly. His hands yanked open Ian's jeans and his roommate's fully erect dick stood out in the open. The glow of the television made Ian's slick cock shimmer in the dim light. Ian inhaled sharply as Anthony gripped him and jerked him off, fast and rough.

"A-ant…ahh, _jesus_…," he bucked into his hand, gasping for air. He felt his friend's hand grab onto his arm as if using him as an anchor.

Could he even still call Ian his friend at this point?

"..gonna..I'm gonna…"

_How did they end up like this?_

Their legs entwined even tighter together. His teeth bit down hard on the fabric of Ian's collar as he thrust up one last time, feeling himself being pushed over the edge. Ian's voice cried out in a strangled groan, and he felt warm fluid coat his hand. Those were the last things his mind could register before he clenched his eyes shut, and everything flashed and faded into white.


End file.
